


There’s That Holiday Spirit!

by lexiebuns



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiebuns/pseuds/lexiebuns
Summary: Oh the holidays, 'tis the season filled with joy, laughter, family and friends. Naturally many revel during such a time, with that infectious holiday spirit. However, its effects do not seem to reach all, there are a few "grinches" here and there, namely one ladybug in particular. Despite the cozy time of year, Paris' favorite heroes are still hard at work, and things are somewhat...overwhelming for Marinette. And it definitely wasn't the occasional akuma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> X-mas drabbles with a potential continuation. The will certainly be fluff.

” _It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
_Everywhere you go,_  
_Take a look in the five-and-ten, it’s glistening once again  
__With candy canes and silver lanes that glow–”_

It was irrelevant only the first few moments of the morning had passed, Marinette was ready for it and the day ahead to be over. Albeit, most people her age weren’t too thrilled during this time of day, especially before school, that thought made her feel somewhat better. This was however, no _ordinary_ beginning of a new day. According to her very unbiased opinion, it was one of the  worst–--including the onslaught of days to follow for the next month or so.

Marinette groaned as she rolled over to the other side of her bed, and proceeded to slam a hand down on her radio alarm, finally silencing its incessant sound. It had the pleasant task of starting each new day with a cheery tune and it did its job unfortunately well. Her mother hoped it would possibly fix Marinette’s problem of getting to school on time. It certainly cut down a few tardies, but not enough to fully count as a success. She had her reasons, but none that she could really divulge. As long as the obnoxious device made her parents feel somewhat better, she could deal with it.

The teenager lazily sat up, blinking a few times in order to adjust to the light. Her gaze flickered upwards at the skylight above and watched as little flakes of snow settled, creating a thin white film on the glass. She listened in silence, trying to discern who was up in the apartment, and what they were doing at that moment. It was a small part of her routine, unintentional at first, but now oddly comforting. This morning was however quieter than usual. She pursed her lips, somewhat confused, until it slowly dawned on her that they were probably already in the bakery, preparing for goods, because, you know, it was _that_ time of year.

After feeling somewhat less groggy, Marinette gave in and got up to go on with the rest of her morning routine. As she went through the motions she thought about the day ahead and how to best survive it. Perhaps Marinette was a bit melodramatic, but the–-here comes that word-– _holidays_ were so painfully tedious.

Loud. Overdone. Obnoxious. Every single thing was in your face. From the cheesy music, to the unnecessarily holiday themed items all over, to the constant slew of advertisements to buy _this_ , or buy _that_ –-do it or you’ll _die_ without our product! She just couldn’t wrap her head around why this particular time of year caused everyone to act insane. It was exciting at first, when she was like five, but every child goes nuts for gifts and goodies. Unfortunately too many years of it, and helping out in a bakery that played non-stop holidays tunes, beat any sort of “spirit” out of her.

Marinette briefly glanced at her calendar. Tuesday. She wrinkled her nose. Not everyone shared her sentiment about this time of year. One individual in particular seemed to feel the exact opposite, taking part in Christmas craze that seemed to infect everyone. Except multiply that by around a hundred and the result would naturally be Chat Noir. That cat was simply the living, breathing form of spirit. And naturally, later that evening, Marinette would have to bear the brunt of it during patrol.

 

————————————–

 

In typical Chaton fashion, he was late. Tonight they planned on starting patrol in Montmartre, one of Paris’ northern districts, which naturally would now take longer because someone had time management issues. Was it hypocritical of Marinette to think so? Yes, yes it was. But she took her, well, duty incredibly seriously– it was completely different than the occasional school tardy. She was meticulous in every aspect of being Ladybug, she had to be. Her patrol planning was precise, leading to patrols at least four nights and three mornings a week, during peak hours of criminal activity mind you, she researched this. She also pencilled in training and drills once a week with Chat, depending on their schedules– one also had to consider public appearances, press conferences, the occasional volunteer effort, so on and so forth. Marinette indeed liked to go above and beyond what was necessary, to her kwami’s dismay. But she knew this job had to be taken seriously, even if it was overwhelming or difficult to balance with her civilian life. The pressure of being “chosen” was sometimes a lot for Marinette to bear, but she was determined not to let herself falter. At the end of the day, helping people, making Paris somewhat safer–even saving lives was all worth anything she had to deal with.

It wasn’t as if she were alone however. Her partner really helped in carrying the weight on her shoulders, he never complained about the amount, even if she drilled or ordered him, the time it consumed. He always went along with it, never questioning,  even trying to bring out an occasional laugh from her. She had so much gratitude for his faith in her, even though it definitely was not always warranted. He really was the ideal partner anyone could ask for.

Marinette gazed down from the roof she occupied to the streets below.  She watched as Parisians went about their bustling lives. She always found them somewhat interesting and tried to imagine who they were, where they were heading, perhaps making up a suitable story in her head. People were chatting below as they enjoyed their dinner, voices of all kinds and intricate smells wafted up to her. She peered down at the end of the street, a man was playing his guitar at the street corner, singing in a language foreign to her. Children shrieked and laughed as they chased each other down the street with snowballs. A woman was bustling about, attempting to complete holiday shopping early this year. Marinette looked up and into the distance, watching the twinkling lights of an evening in Paris dance around her; every street, every alley, every squared exude some sort of life–it certainly was a sight not many would ever get a chance to see.

 

_“There’s my favorite grinch.”_

She turned her head to the ever-so-familiar voice, awaiting his eventual arrival. “My, my, Chaton this is definitely a record, you’ve never been so la–” Her words seemed to fall out of her mouth due to the sight in front of her, he, he…?

Chat Noir cheeky grin was commonplace, but the rest was a whole other story. Over his usual leather attire, Chat had on what appeared to be Père Noël’s suit. Red pants, a red coat, a cheesy plastic belt and the fuzzy red hat. That boy even spent time to cut out holes from the cap just so the ears of his suit could stick out.

What a surprise.

“Speechless, m’lady?” He casually leaned against his staff, as if he were posing so she could get the full experience taking the scene in.

“You honestly out-did yourself this year, that’s certainly a feat. One would think after, how many has it been? Three, four? Yes something like that, three or four years of the holiday season it would be impossible.” She raised an eyebrow at her partner, bemused to say the least.

“Yeah, I think it’s definitely along that timeline.” He sauntered toward her, with the grin still plastered on his face, unquestionably pleased with himself. “Yet somehow you manage to get grumpier each year, _bugaboo_.” He sat down next to her and set his staff next to him. “Call me Santa _Claws_.” He said, attempted, smoothly with a wink.

“That was your worst one this season, Chaton.” Ladybug had use all her power to keep a neutral expression, there was no way she would allow encouragement of this behavior. Unfortunately he managed to pull a smile. Maybe a chuckle. Or two.

Chat Noir, definitely pleased with his results, turned away briefly to rummage around in a satchel for something. “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget. Of course I have something for you too, m’lady.”

Before she could even question what sort of antic he was now up to, he quickly fished something out of the bag and put in–on her head? It appeared to be a head-band, but it wasn’t any ordinary one, naturally, this particular one featured reindeer antlers. “Now there’s that holiday spirit, my rein _dear_.” Chat Noir beamed, like a proud child after completing an art project.

It took her a few beats of silence before she caught the pun, an eye roll proceeded and Ladybug continued on with a groan. “Ugh Kitty Cat! It is literally _December 1st_ , can’t you spare for, let’s say another twenty days?” She looked him dead in the eye, definitely not hiding her feelings on this one.

Chat paused for a moment, debating for a moment whether or not he was pushing her too far (something he would never want to do of course), but decided to continue on, gingerly. “Trust me, I’m letting you off easy, otherwise I would have started _ten days ago._ ” he retorted regaining his usual bravado.

She huffed, admitting defeat and proceeded to gently flicked his cheek. Seemingly unfazed, Chat continued on; “…beeesides! This is the best time of year and I honestly don’t know what tragic event sucked the joy out of you. The hearty food– the cheery music, gifts, friends, hot chocolate, mistletoe,” He snuck in a casual wink and she ignored it in Ladybug fashion. “…the list is certainly a long one. Even you can appreciate the lack of akumas around this time of year.”

Well, he had a point there. For some odd reason attacks were significantly lower during the holidays, or whenever school did not take place. It was nice, it allowed Marinette to focus energy in other much needed places, but it was simultaneously inconvenient. Hawkmoth was certainly a “gratuitous” rival. “Yes, fine Chaton, you may be right in that regard–” He proudly stiffened on that note, “–but that doesn’t mean our job is over. We still need to take care of other petty criminals, superhuman or not.”

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes at Ladybug, “Yeah, yeah fine. I’ve never heard that one before.” He gave her a soft smile. Her civic duty was something to marvel at, this was definitely one of her many fine qualities. Admiring her was an easy task. “So, what do you think Hawkmoth _actually_ does during this time of year?”

This was an interesting turn in conversation, Ladybug turned to face her feline companion. “What do you mean Kitty Cat? Does it matter?”

He smirked in return, as if the answer were obvious. “There’s got to be a man behind the butterfly mask, m’lady. Shouldn’t we learn more about him, seems like a solid strategy to me...So what do you think he does?” Despite his joking demeanor, he was somewhat curious about the man, along with his exact intentions in the long run. But that was definitely not what Chat Noir was trying to ponder in during this conversation.

Marinette was definitely perplexed by his question. She could usually read her partner’s behavior quite well, this topic seemed out of character. She nevertheless took the question seriously, despite not having given it thought before. “Perhaps plotting to get our miraculouses for some reason…? I don’t quite understand what you mean Chaton.”

Chat Noir leaped up, shaking his head. “Hmm no, no I don’t think that’s quite right. He’s most definitely off for the holidays; everyone needs a break from work eventually, non?” 

Chat watched as his Lady looked at him, clearly confused, a slow grin spread across his face. “So, he goes home,” He moved toward the center of rooftop, very dramatically, in Chaton fashion, and proceeded mime opening a door and hanging a coat up. “…And the wife sees him, obviously pissed because he’s a negligent husband and father–”

The boy proceeded to create an intentionally awful impression of their rival’s supposed spouse. “ _Honey, it’s akuma this! And akuma that! What about us, this marriage is falling apart because of this obsession! You never have time for me, or our son and I’m sick of it–_ ” Ladybug held her latticed hands in front of her mouth, clearly about to burst. Chat Noir momentarily broke character and pointed at her,

“Quick, bugaboo, give me a name for our butterfly friend.” Ladybug paused, looking around for some sort of inspiration, until her eye caught a billboard advertisement.

“ _Gabriel_?”

That certainly caught him off guard. Two beats of silence were followed by the loud laugh of Paris’ favorite teenaged super-feline. After a solid minute his focus returned to a very perplexed Ladybug and proceeded to get back into character.

“ _And I’m sick of it Gabriel! We are done! I’m taking our child and you can have all the ladybugs and cats of Paris!_ ”

“ _Noooo, my darling, I’m this close to the miracu–_ ”

“ _IT IS OVER._ ”

Thus the goal of the evening was achieved. His precious Lady was having a uncontrollable giggle fit..... Anything he could do alleviate some of the Lady’s stress and make her feel bit more at ease simply made the boy’s day. Honestly his life. The sight was adorable; her cheeks were flushed, she desperately attempted to stifle the display with her gloved hands and she was struggling to speak between giggles.

“Oh–my–goodness- Kitty– you are so incredibly _ridiculous_ I swear!” She finally struggled out between giggles.


End file.
